


Desejo (In)desejado

by kjguccy, swimyeon (myeonshuai)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A produção dessa fanfic foi patrocinada pela Sabesp e pelo plano de metas do Jucelino Kubicheck, Alternate Universe - High School, Banhos e 12k em 3 dias !, Crossing Timelines, Desculpa joy, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Genderbending, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Science fiction & Fantasy, Mirei em soft Chanyeol mas acertei em desperate Chanyeol, The Princess and the Frog References
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjguccy/pseuds/kjguccy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeonshuai/pseuds/swimyeon
Summary: Chanyeol nunca teve grandes problemas em esconder o quanto gostava de Baekhyun, mas eles começam a aparecer quando, em meio a algumas conversas sobre garotas, o Byun revela estar interessado em uma veterana — segundo ele — perfeita.Sem saber que tudo aquilo não passava de uma grande mentira, com o coração partido, o Park simplesmente desejou ser a tal garota. E é assim que ele acorda no dia seguinte com cabelos estranhamente longos, lábios macios, alguns traços estranhos da puberdade e a estranha sensação de que só voltaria para o seu verdadeiro corpo quando Baekhyun desvendasse os próprios sentimentos
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Pokédex secreto





	Desejo (In)desejado

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chenissaura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenissaura/gifts).



> _  
> **Notas da Kao**  
>  _  
> 
> 
> **Para a joy:** E aí joyKKKKKKKKKKKKKK  
> Bom, por onde eu começo? São várias coisas que eu gostaria de dizer e como eu seei que você também gosta de falar bastante, vou tomar a liberdade de fazer uma nota inicial GIGANTE !  
> Joyzinha, você é uma pessoa muito importante pra mim e eu ADORO demais você :( Muito obrigada por ter me ajudado nessa reta final com o pokésecret, além de ter conseguido não me mandar cagar todas as vezes que eu sem querer te dei uma patada (não sei ao certo se eu dei, mas eu devo ter dado) além de, claro, sempre ser uma amiga que está ali, pra dar conselhos, falar sobre avatar ou xingar a própria fanfic comigo! HEHEH  
> Eu me esforcei muito nos 45 do segundo tempo pra conseguir planejar/fazer algo que tivesse aquelas coisas que eu sei que você gosta: chanbaek, colegial, uma menção de sci-fi/fantasia, e mais de 10k de palavras — inclusive foi por isso que eu chamei a dondon pra me ajudar, essa cheirosinha [ emojis de coração ] se não fosse ela, essa fanfic nem saia (sério... a gente começou essa fanfic dia 02/01)  
> Todavia, mesmo com o plano de metas em alta, infelizmente não conseguimos finalizar a tempo para postar tudo aqui :( mas saiba que a o resto está sendo escrito, e vai ter mais de 20k, viu? Pode ficar feliz porque eu sei que você prefere fanfic grande asiajsiajsi SE NÃO FICAR FELIZ TUDO BEM, MAS NÃO FALE PRA DONNIE, **SÓ PRA MI,** a coitada só foi miseravelmente arrastada pra essa emboscada porque ela gosta de mim D:
> 
>  **Para a pampam:** Obrigada mesmo por ter me doado o seu plot e permitido que eu mudasse umas coisinhas. Ele foi perfeito para o momento :( um dia ainda vou fazer uma sulay lindinha pra você com o plot que você quiser viu?
> 
>  **Para a dondon:** voa mlk tamo junto.  
> SJAISHAISHA BRINCADEIRA CASCÃO- Muito obrigada por ter topado cometer essa loucura comigo, viu? De verdade, você é tudo pra mim e eu nem tenho espaço pra boiola por você aqui, mas saiba que se não fosse isso, eu boiolaria. Não sou nada sem você, minha futura artista <3
> 
> _  
> **Notas da Donnie**  
>  _  
> 
> 
> **Para a joy:** OI SOU EU PLIM  
> [ emoji de brilho ]  
> Começar essa fanfic foi algo que me pegou desprevenida demais. Mas desde o primeiro segundo eu firmei na ideia de que eu queria e iria ajudar a Kakao. Você é uma pessoa incrível, eu adoro você e seu icon do Minseok (só vejo você nele), então seria uma honra enorme ajudar a preparar essa gracinha pra você.  
> Estou ansiosa para saber se gostou, e caso não goste, PACIÊNCIA !! brincadeira ok- se não gostar, pode me barrar na próxima edição, eu irei entender [ emoji triste ]
> 
>  **Para a pampam:** venho por meio desta reforçar os agradecimentos da Kakao. Muito obrigada mesmo por ter disponibilizado o plot e aceitado as mudanças que sugerimos :( se você odiar o resultado, a culpa é da Kaori eu não escrevi nem 1 palavra !!!!
> 
>  **Para a kakao:** [ tulla luana voice ] pRESTE MUITA ATENÇÃO NO QUE EU VOU TE DIZER–  
> Sinto que é uma vitória você não ter me expulsado do docs (ainda). Se eu fiz bobagem peço perdão, mas amei (e estou amando) trabalhar com você. É só uma pena ver tão de perto que uma escritora tão maravilhosa como você, não enxerga o brilho que ela passa nas próprias obras.
> 
> — 
> 
> • E já que todo mundo fez, aqui a [_playlist 100% patrocinada por One Direction e pelas trilhas sonoras da disney_ ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2NHHPX6QwjPPLOac3PUw0q?si=794oydEAT2K8Kvm5eSDcqg&utm_source=copy-link)  
> • E claro, não podíamos nos esquecer dos agradecimentos à @beehcarolina_, (also know as little ice) que ajudou a gente nos 45 do segundo tempo com a betagem askaosaoskaos obrigada meu amor, você é tudo <3 

_ “O desejo é a essência da realidade.” _

Jacques Lacan.

Durante a adolescência, poucos problemas são  _ realmente  _ importantes. É comum andar pelos corredores de uma escola e encontrar alunos preocupados com que roupa usar na festa do próximo final de semana, ou com o celular novo que  acabou de ganhar seu primeiro tombo no chão. Situações assim causam comoção nos grupos de adolescentes. São dores que os atingem em cheio e os deixam noites sem dormir. Mas nem todos se preocupam apenas com isso, ou pelo menos não até a chegada da semana de provas.

Esse é o momento em que todos se unem em uma única preocupação: as notas. E esse sim é um problema realmente sério, principalmente àqueles que não ligaram tanto para o assunto no restante do ano letivo.

Apesar de não fazer parte do grupo de alunos que desdenha dos estudos e deixa tudo para última hora, Chanyeol roía as unhas quando sentia as avaliações se aproximando. Era um garoto inteligente, tirava boas notas nos trabalhos ao decorrer do bimestre e sua frequência nas aulas era excelente. Não fazia parte dos considerados  _ nerds  _ — e estava bem longe de ser —, mas ainda era bem visto por alguns professores. Seu único problema era a matemática, e qualquer outra matéria que envolvesse números demais e sinais por todos os cantos. Eram tantas fórmulas que, quando o nervosismo batia, o vazio completo atingia sua mente e nada daquelas questões imensas fazia algum sentido.

Entretanto, era sortudo. Mesmo que se confundisse em uma questão ou outra, até que conseguia se sair bem. Isso graças a Baekhyun, seu melhor amigo e paciente professor particular que sempre sacrificava seu descanso pós-aula para repassar exercícios com o Park. Os encontros normalmente aconteciam na casa de algum deles, onde se trancavam no quarto com todos os livros espalhados pela cama e Chanyeol torrava o cérebro para entender as matérias, sempre com o apoio constantemente do menor. Baekhyun acreditava no amigo, e nunca se arrependia quando o garoto chegava com suas notas.

Particularmente, o Park preferia quando essas reuniões aconteciam na casa do menor. Gostava de sentar na cama macia dele e observar o pequeno caos que o ambiente era: os poucos livros perdidos em uma estante, tombados e caídos uns sobre os outros; um poster velho do  _ The Police _ colado na parede e um pequeno porta retrato do próprio Byun quando pequeno, ao lado de um cachorro com o dobro do seu minúsculo tamanho.

Ah, e também tinha o perfume de Baekhyun que Chanyeol tanto amava.

Baekhyun possuía um cheiro tão gostoso que sempre inebriava Chanyeol. O maior se perdia naquelas tardes de estudos, chegava ser difícil manter todo seu foco nas explicação enquanto queria dar toda a sua atenção para o rosto sério do melhor amigo, que conseguia ficar ainda mais atraente quando franzia o cenho e circulava frases soltas pelos livros com a ponta do lápis.

Eram detalhes que, apesar de passarem despercebidos por si durante os primeiros anos de amizade, agora eram tão marcantes que era inevitável se perder em pensamentos ao lado do Byun. Imaginando como seria poder sentir o seu perfume diretamente dos cabelos, ou quem sabe passar horas a fio naquele quarto fazendo qualquer coisa com o amigo que não fosse estudar. Em seu mundo ideal, estudar seria apenas uma desculpa para ficar horas e horas com Baekhyun, só observando o quanto o melhor amigo era bonito, ou talvez conversando e ouvindo sobre as coisas triviais que, às vezes, Baekhyun se animava em conversar sobre.

Mas, infelizmente, Chanyeol não estava em seu  _ mundo ideal. _

— Então a velocidade média é variação de espaço dividido por… Chanyeol, você tá me ouvindo?

— Aham . — Chanyeol respondeu de forma automática e desinteressada, o que Baekhyun pareceu não perceber.  _ Chanyeol estava perdido, isso sim. _

Com o passar dos anos, as preocupações mudam. O ensino médio chega e com ele a pressão do vestibular. Você não precisa tirar boas notas só para não ficar de recuperação e aturar aquele professor chato por mais alguns dias durante suas tão sonhadas férias. É preciso manter um bom histórico se quiser ser aceito por uma boa faculdade, porque por mais que ninguém realmente queira estudar por mais — no mínimo — quatro anos depois de se livrar da escola, que pelo menos isso ocorra em uma boa instituição.

Ainda assim, mesmo com tantos problemas se acumulando com a chegada da vida adulta, adolescentes  _ sempre _ arrumam tempo para se preocupar com assuntos triviais demais, transformando detalhes consideravelmente irrelevantes em enormes tempestades.

Não era por ajudar Chanyeol a encontrar soluções para problemas que pareciam insolucionáveis, que Baekhyun era exceção a alguma regra. Afinal, ele também passava noites em claro, revirando-se na cama com tantos medos vagando em sua mente.

Logo ele que durante tantas tardes foi o salvador dos medos  _ importantes _ de Chanyeol, agora sentia-se totalmente perdido por besteiras adolescentes. E talvez esse fosse o exato problema, pois se aquele era um problema adolescente e já estava quase se tornando um adulto… Como ele ainda podia existir? Àquela altura do campeonato, já deveria estar resolvido. Ao menos era isso que o Byun pensava.

Diferente de um impasse no boletim de Chanyeol, onde podia ajudar o amigo a encontrar uma solução, não podia simplesmente pedir para o Park ajudar com o  _ seu  _ problema. Quer dizer… Até podia, inclusive de fato precisava de alguém para aquilo, mas não era tão simples assim. Antes de encontrar uma pessoa para ajudá-lo, precisava encontrar coragem, e essa não era uma parte muito fácil.

Sentados frente a frente em uma mesa da pequena lanchonete que muitas vezes era palco para estudos de reforço, Chanyeol abarrotava seu lanche com ketchup. Era a favor da ideia de que se estava ali no centro da mesa, totalmente de graça, então que ao menos desfrutassem bem. O canto dos seus lábios tinha resquícios do molho pela mordida anterior que ainda mastigava, a boca cheia ocupada demais para falar algo. Por isso apenas observava, notando o quão inerte Baekhyun parecia à sua frente. Normalmente ele estaria tagarelando sobre qualquer assunto, fazendo piadas ou disputando o frasco de ketchup consigo. Não fazia muito da sua personalidade ficar calado na sua presença.

Agora, porém, olhava pela enorme janela ao lado deles, mastigando vagarosamente o pedaço mínimo que havia mordido. Byun podia estar presente ali, fisicamente, mas Chanyeol não sentia tal presença.

— O que foi? — questionou ainda de boca cheia, sentindo que não aguentaria segurar aquela pergunta por nem mais um segundo. Baekhyun rapidamente virou na sua direção, os olhos bem abertos e sobrancelhas erguidas mostrando surpresa pelo chamado repentino e desentendimento pela pergunta feita.

— O que foi o quê?

Em resposta, Chanyeol suspirou alto. Colocou o lanche pela metade sobre o prato e puxou um guardanapo do suporte no centro da mesa para limpar a boca.

— Você está pensando naquilo de novo, não é?

— Naquilo o quê?

Novamente o Park suspirou, bem mais alto para ter certeza que o amigo entenderia sua irritação. Baekhyun não era bobo, não era alguém lerdo e muito menos debochado para se fingir de desentendido. Então toda aquela reação perdida só podia significar uma coisa: Chanyeol estava certo.

—  _ Naquilo _ , Baek — explicou, amassando o guardanapo usado em uma pequena bolinha . — No seu bv.

Como se Chanyeol revelasse um plano altamente secreto de ataque contra o governo, o Byun se desesperou. Olhou para o lado e para trás, conferindo se ninguém da escola estava por perto. E quando se voltou ao amigo, que ainda fazia cada ação extremamente despreocupado, respondeu entre dentes:

— Não precisa falar alto assim! Que saco!

— Baek, cara… — começou, mas parou a frase logo de início. As reações do menor sempre que aquele assunto vinha à tona eram hilárias, mas Chanyeol aprendeu na prática que não deveria rir delas. Na última vez que deixou uma crise de riso falar mais alto quando viu o garoto desesperado contando que tentou treinar um beijo com uma laranja, ficou uma semana sendo ignorado quase totalmente.  _ Quase, _ pois o Byun ainda parecia lembrar da sua existência quando uma oportunidade de mostrar a raiva surgia, e assim o menor batia a porta do armário com toda a força ao lado do Park, deixando todos os outros alunos confusos com o baque repentino.

Sabia que não era certo rir, Baek parecia mesmo levar a sério todo aquele papo. Só não via tanta necessidade de tratar aquilo como uma prioridade divina.

— Não é  _ Baek, cara.  _ Não quero que saibam e pronto!

— E o que demais pode acontecer se alguém souber? — indagou curioso, deitando a cabeça para o lado.

— Tudo? Você sabe que vou virar piada até beijar alguém. O Jongin não me deixaria em paz.

E naquele ponto o Byun estava certo, Chanyeol sabia que a grande maioria levava aquele assunto tão a sério quanto seu amigo. O via fazendo um ótimo trabalho desviando das perguntas que faziam a respeito, imaginava a frustração que seria ter todo seu esforço indo pelo ralo por ter falado alto demais tamanho absurdo, revelando que Byun Baekhyun nunca, em hipótese alguma, havia beijado outra boca. Laranjas sim, gelos no copo também, e talvez seu próprio reflexo quando se trancou no quarto depois de um banho. Mas outra boca? Jamais!

— Você devia só parar de pensar sobre isso. Quando tiver que acontecer, vai acontecer.

— É fácil falar quando não é com você — rebateu de imediato, finalmente pegando seu lanche outra vez . — Você já beijou, Chanyeol. Não precisa mais se preocupar com isso.

Assim, ambos voltaram a ocupar as bocas com uma generosa mordida em seus respectivos lanches.

No fundo, achava fofo aquele jeito do menor. A forma que ele emburrava toda vez que tentava acalmá-lo sobre um assunto tão bobo. Não era difícil resolver aquilo, e o próprio Chanyeol sentia vontade de ser aquele que salvaria o amigo de tamanho impasse. Ah, se Baekhyun pedisse… Bastava Chanyeol se curvar sobre a mesa e colocaria um fim naquela conversa de uma vez por todas. Entendia que um dos medos do rapaz era o fato de que, seja lá com quem perdesse o bv, a pessoa já teria certa experiência; mas Yeol não ligava.

Ele não ligava se Baekhyun lhe correspondesse com um beijo atrapalhado e perdido, seria a  _ sua  _ vez de ser um professor paciente, e seria com o maior prazer. A ideia de ser a primeira pessoa que Baekhyun beijaria arrancava um sorriso bobo do seu rosto. Mas logo em seguida, quando lembrava que as chances daquilo acontecer eram praticamente nulas, e o amigo um dia beijaria outra pessoa, aquele sorriso imediatamente convertia-se a um revirar de estômago esquisito.

Encarou novamente o Byun a sua frente, o vendo bem mais focado no lanche do que nos pensamentos como estava segundos atrás. Será que ele não notava o quão simples tudo era? Se ele pedisse, Chanyeol resolveria em um segundo.

⧬

O grupo de amigos de Chanyeol e Baekhyun tinha costumes estranhos, e um deles era fazer pequenas reuniões no refeitório, logo após o almoço — enquanto as aulas da tarde não começavam.

Para Chanyeol, não havia ponto nenhum naquelas reuniões que sempre se resumiam em fofocas, revisões da matéria da prova em cima da hora e partidas de  _ UNO _ . Apesar de Jongin e Jongdae sempre alegarem que aquelas conversas eram algo ‘essencial’ para que o grupo se mantivesse atualizado sobre a vida pessoal de cada um dos integrantes dali — tal como novos truques de UNO — Chanyeol nunca viu, de fato, necessidade de dar aos dois alguma ‘satisfação’ sobre a sua vida pessoal.

E por isso, ele sempre a omitia.

O grandão era bom escondendo coisas, e por isso nenhum dos três garotos sequer suspeitava da pequena paixão por Byun Baekhyun que crescia em seu peito. Não sabia dizer ao certo quando, nem por que, mas quando menos notou, havia começado a prestar mais atenção nas feições atraentes de seu rosto, tais como seus cabelos castanhos que ficavam estupidamente lindos sobre a luz do sol, quando passavam a tarde juntos no quintal da casa do Park.

Já fazia-se alguns anos que havia descoberto esse sentimento, no entanto, ele continuava guardado a sete chaves dentro de algum lugar em seu peito. Afinal, não via bem uma necessidade em contar-lhe sobre aquele sentimento quando sentia que, por algum motivo, ele nunca seria correspondido. Seria mais fácil apenas deixar que aqueles calafrios o abandonassem com o tempo, assim como todas as provas passavam.

Normalmente, gostar de Baekhyun em segredo não era difícil, mas sempre que Jongin abria a boca para falar sobre a vida amorosa de seu melhor amigo à mesa, o cenário mudava por completo. 

— Ô Byun, tem algo na sua boca… —  o Kim mais novo disse com um sorriso no rosto, este que evidenciava aquela ser apenas mais uma de suas várias gracinhas.

Baekhyun, no entanto, não notou.

— O quê? —  ele perguntou, recebendo uma careta da parte de Jongin.

— Teia de aranha . — caçoou, recebendo um empurrão de Jongdae, que também segurava a risada.

— Porra Jongin, deixa o moleque em paz. Ele tem lá culpa de ser o encalhado do grupo? — o Kim mais velho soltou, com propriedade. Afinal, agora ele namorava uma garota linda e invejável, assim como Jongin.

O rosto de Baekhyun, então, esquentou pelo menos uns 5 graus acima do ideal. Não por estar irritado com aquele comentário desnecessário, mas pelo nervosismo que sempre o consumia quando o assunto era aquele.

_ Garotas. _

Mesmo que o Byun não tivesse, de fato, preferência por elas — ou por caras do mesmo sexo — era inevitável que todas suas idealizações se mantivessem no âmbito heterossexual. Afinal, Jongin namorava uma garota linda; Jongdae namorava uma garota linda; e Chanyeol…

De quem Chanyeol gostava?

— Quem disse que ele é o encalhado do grupo? — O Park interrompeu os pensamentos do Byun com a mão sobre o seu ombro, enquanto respondia aos demais amigos. — Eu também não tenho namorada, e considerando que junto com o Baekhyun somos dois em um grupo de quatro pessoas… somos 50% da população em questão. Portanto, somos  _ normais, _ seus beijoqueiros. — Mostrou-lhes a língua, soltando uma risada gostosa logo em seguida.

Vendo os dois revirarem os olhos antes de começarem a cochichar do outro lado da mesa, o Park deu uma piscadinha para Baekhyun, que suspirou aliviado em resposta. O melhor amigo parecia pensar mais que ele naquelas horas.

— Para, vai Park. Todo mundo aqui sabe que vira e mexe você dá uns beijos sim . — Jongdae argumentou, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas enquanto aquele sorrisinho fino preenchia seus lábios. — Acha que engana quem com essa sua cara de quem come quieto?

— Afinal, quem come quieto almoça e janta… — Jongin sussurrou, recebendo a risada dos demais como resposta.

Mas, por algum motivo, a risada de Baekhyun não soou sincera. O Byun não sabia dizer ao certo o porquê, mas aquela informação não o havia confortado — mesmo que tivesse tirado a atenção da conversa de si.

— Também não é assim, caras . —  o Park negou com a cabeça às falas à si direcionadas, retirando a palma do ombro de Baekhyun para colocá-la à mesa.

— Ah, não é? — Jongin arqueou a sobrancelha direita, umedecendo o lábio direito, prestes a revelar um pouco mais dos segredos do Park, o que Baekhyun ouvia com atenção.  _ Mais segredos que Chanyeol não o havia contado,  _ pensou. — Acha mesmo que a gente não te viu chamando aquele cara da sala do Kyungsoo pra sair?

Baekhyun franziu o cenho, um tanto mais irritado do que realmente deveria estar. De quem estavam falando? Chanyeol, por algum acaso, estava saindo com alguém e não havia lhe dito? Não eram eles os melhores amigos?

— Foi só uns amassos, nada demais . —  o Park justificou-se, acenando para que eles encerrassem a conversa — lê-se interrogatório — ali mesmo.

— Bom… e quanto aquela menina do clube de música? — Jongdae impediu que o assunto se encerrasse ali, o que fez Baekhyun, involuntariamente, revirar os olhos. Por algum motivo, sentia-se traído por não ter conhecimento prévio sobre aquelas coisas que ele preferia que tivessem sido informadas pelo próprio Park.

Mas não era só isso, algo a mais dentro de si o deixava irritado. Ele só não sabia o quê.

— Também foram só amassos… podemos parar de falar sobre isso? — Chanyeol mentira o tom de voz cheio de humor, recebendo alguns empurrões dos Kim, que murmuravam algo parecido com o que seus tios falariam ao descobrir que tinha uma vida amorosa razoável.

— É. Podemos parar de falar sobre isso? —  o Byun, sem pensar muito, soltou, num tom irritado. Sua voz não soou divertida como as demais e, se julgasse pela expressão, os amigos não diriam que ele estava no melhor dos humores.

Nenhum dos garotos entendeu muito o porquê daquilo.

— Ei, não precisa ficar assim só porque você não consegue ser galanteador como o Chanyeol… — Jongdae disse, colocando a mão sobre o ombro do Byun, mão esta que não tardou em ser retirada dali pelo próprio Baekhyun.

— E quem disse que eu não consigo ser galanteador? — A voz de Baekhyun era evidência da sua fúria que nem ele sabia explicar o porquê de se fazer presente ali, naquele momento.

— Bom, se você consegue, fala aí qual a última pessoa que você conquistou com o seu jeito  _ galanteador _ _. _ _ —  _ Jongin soltou, simplista, cruzando os braços em espera àquela resposta enquanto, ao seu lado, Jongdae observava o Byun com curiosidade.

Mas Chanyeol, quem estava ao lado do Baekhyun, tinha quase certeza que ele havia dito aquilo por puro impulso. Abaixo da mesa em que se sentavam, fez menção de colocar a mão sobre o joelho do Byun e apertar num gesto que lhe dissesse, silenciosamente, algo do tipo  _ você não precisa provar nada a ninguém. _

Entretanto, no momento em que estava prestes a colocar a palma ali, o Byun respondeu:

— Chaewon . — Foi o primeiro nome que veio na mente de Baekhyun, quem os olhava sério. Os dois amigos arquearam as sobrancelhas quase junto enquanto Chanyeol, ao seu lado, estava quase paralisado.

Havia ouvido direito?

— Wow, calma. — Jongin saiu do transe e abriu um sorriso, daqueles quase maliciosos, mas encantadores pra qualquer garota que passasse ao lado da mesa dos rapazes. — Eu nunca ouvi esse nome aqui na escola, muito menos você falando com garotas… peguete imaginária agora, Baekhyun?

— Por que eu estaria inventando? Larga mão de ser babaca . —  ele argumentou, apoiando os braços sobre a mesa enquanto assistia os dois na sua frente, pensativos. — Não é porque ela não é da escola que ela não exista.

Baekhyun não era lá um bom mentiroso, mas como ele nunca havia mentido, nenhum dos seus amigos notou aquele comportamento estranho vindo dele. Parcialmente convencido, Jongdae apenas transformou seu rosto surpreso num sorriso, quase parabenizando Baekhyun até que Jongin o parasse.

— Certo. E onde ela estuda? — Jongin questionou, ainda desconfiado.

— O que é isso? Um interrogatório?

— Sendo isso um interrogatório ou não, vai ter que responder se quiser que eu acredite em você . —  o Kim respondeu, cruzando os braços enquanto aguardava uma resposta do Byun.

Então Baekhyun respirou fundo, pois ele não esperava por aquilo. Tentou fantasiar várias coisas em sua cabeça, tal como o jeito ideal, o rosto ideal… todavia, nada veio em mente. Viver um romance adolescente ainda era um pensamento longe para Baekhyun, quem vivia num mundo em que só faria sentido estabelecer um relacionamento quando ele gostasse verdadeiramente da pessoa. Quando a pessoa lhe desse todos aqueles calafrios e sensações de borboletas no estômago que costumavam a dizer-lhe serem ótimas.

— Foi o que eu imaginei... — Jongin interrompeu seus pensamentos, fazendo Baekhyun se sentir ainda mais pressionado, o que o impulsionou a criar a melhor — e maior — mentira de todos os tempos.

— Ela estuda no Jungsan High School . — soltou, num volume mais alto que esperava, o nome da primeira escola que lhe veio em mente, aquela em que sua mãe queria o matricular no próximo ano. — E ela tem a mesma idade que a gente, mas está um ano adiantado…

Engoliu o seco, tentando visualizar toda uma idealização perfeita de como deveria ser a garota dos sonhos. Os cabelos deveriam ser longos ou curtos? E quanto a voz? Fina ou grave?

Eram características físicas demais para que Baekhyun pudesse concluir, num curto espaço de tempo, como seria sua garota dos sonhos. Até para fazer  _ avatares  _ de joguinhos ele demorava, como faria aquilo em poucos segundos pensando? Era mais fácil dizer o que lhe atraia no interior de uma garota. Para ele, era aquilo que fazia da pessoa, o amor de seus sonhos.

_ Oh, era isso! Definiria a garota pelas características do interior dela! _

— Os cabelos dela são longos e escuros, assim como os das garotas daqui, sabe? — Parecia mais calmo falando agora, ainda com os três pares de olhos atentos a si. — Mas acho que a aparência física não é realmente o que importa nela… O que eu mais gosto é o jeito engraçado que ela me conta piadas. Ah, ela também é bem atenciosa, sabe? Do tipo que sempre me pergunta se eu tenho dificuldade em alguma matéria, pelo fato de ser um ano adiantado…

E enquanto ele descrevia com todas as palavras, uma garota perfeita, Chanyeol o observava sem reação, ainda paralisado. Era como se sua bolha tivesse finalmente estourado. Pelo jeito que Baekhyun a descrevia, ele parecia apaixonado, e aquilo doía.

Bem mais do que ele achou que doeria.

— Uau, parece que o nosso garoto realmente está apaixonado, não? — as palavras de Jongdae atingiram o peito do Park como facas. Naquela altura do campeonato, Chanyeol pouco se importou se era o único que não parabenizava Baekhyun pela sua "vitória."

Pois para ele, não havia vitória alguma.

— Ô maninho, porque não falou antes hein? — Jongin saiu do seu assento para se sentar ao lado de Baekhyun, bagunçando seu cabelo. — Tava com vergonha é? Poxa, te poupava de uns bons deboches…

E entre risadas, Baekhyun se soltou dos braços do Kim, finalmente notando o comportamento diferente de Chanyeol.

Nunca o havia visto assim.

— Parece que temos dois  _ 'come quieto'  _ no nosso grupo… Não é, Park? — O Kim concluiu, voltando sua atenção a Chanyeol e sendo inevitável o estranhamento ao ver o rosto desanimado dele.

Mas mesmo que a mente de Chanyeol estivesse preenchida de angústia repentina, naquele momento, ele simplesmente balançou a cabeça e concordou com o amigo, com um sorriso disfarçado pouco sincero.

— É Byun, nosso garotão. Parabéns. — Tentou fazer com que a voz não soasse desanimada, mas era inevitável. Mesmo que não estivesse cogitando se declarar tão cedo, era um tanto cruel tirar aquela oportunidade de si de uma hora pra outra.

Sentia-se como se, sem que ao menos tivesse a oportunidade de lutar, já tivesse perdido. Afinal, já não importava se estava apaixonado ou não por Baekhyun, havia outra pessoa em sua mente.

E o nome dela era Chaewon, não Chanyeol.

⧬

O caminho de volta para casa que costumava ser percorrido com risadas, conversas e piadas sem graça, naquele dia, estava silencioso.

Durante todas as aulas da tarde, eles não chegaram a trocar uma palavra, e Baekhyun não entendeu nem um pouco o porquê daquilo. Eram raras as vezes em que o Park, quem sempre fora extremamente gentil e comunicativo, ficava daquele jeito, calado. Quando aquilo acontecia, ou Chanyeol estava magoado consigo, ou havia tirado uma nota ruim.

E Chanyeol não havia tirado nenhuma nota ruim.

No fundo, Baekhyun sentia que a culpa daquela situação era sua. Mas apesar desse pensamento estranho continuar preenchendo sua mente, ele não pensou que aquela teoria fosse um pensamento verdadeiro.

Mas ela era.

A casa de Baekhyun ficava a quatro quadras da de Chanyeol, e não faltava muito para que eles enfim, tivessem que se separar. A despedida que normalmente era feita com um bagunçar de cabelos ou algum toque diferente que inventavam, estava prestes a ser feita com um simples acenar — ou talvez nem isso.

O fato de desconhecer o motivo pelo qual Chanyeol havia ficado repentinamente mau humorado o irritava, mas pela  expressão do amigo, ele sabia que não era o único irritado ali. Desse modo, angustiado com aquele silêncio, disse a si mesmo que ainda perguntaria — gentilmente — sobre o motivo daquela cara assim que estivesse com os pensamentos em ordem.

— O que foi, hein? — soltou assim que chegaram no quarterão da casa do Park, odiando-se no momento seguinte pelo fato de não conseguir disfarçar sua voz claramente irritada com aquela situação. Baekhyun não era bom mentindo e, por isso — Infelizmente —, a pergunta saiu de maneira bem menos delicada do que o Byun planejava.

E aquilo não passou despercebido por Chanyeol, que franziu o cenho para o amigo no instante seguinte.

_ — O que foi o quê? —  _ respondeu com a mesma pergunta que Baekhyun havia feito para si dias atrás, quando tentou disfarçar o óbvio — coisa que agora era Chanyeol quem estava fazendo.

Em resposta, Baekhyun apenas respirou fundo, num lembrete mental para que não perdesse a razão naquele diálogo.

— Você sabe do que eu tô falando. Desembucha, por que tá me ignorando desde o almoço, hein?

Então o amigo simplesmente o encarou por um segundo, tentando responder a si mesmo o porquê daquilo antes de dizer ao Byun, o que se passava.

Honestamente, para ele estava claro: estava abalado com o fato de ter perdido todas as chances com o seu melhor amigo por causa de uma aparição repentina de uma espécie de  _ princesa da Disney  _ segundo o próprio Baekhyun, o que anulava todos os sentimentos que até então, se mantinham estáveis dentro do seu peito.

No entanto, para Baekhyun todo aquele cenário estava confuso, e Chanyeol não culpava o amigo por estar assim. Inclusive, agradecia por ele não perceber que era por causa de sua paixão — agora platônica — que, de repente, seu dia havia se tornado péssimo.

Talvez o fato daquela informação ter sido repentina fosse o que fez o Park não conseguir disfarçar bem sua expressão infeliz, e era isso que ele estava prestes a expor ao Byun — uma vez que expor o outro já não era uma opção.

— O que é a nossa amizade pra você? — perguntou sabendo que havia um sentido ambíguo ali, pois foi inevitável. Ao mesmo tempo que gostaria de usar aquela frase como uma pergunta retórica, queria saber, realmente, a resposta daquela pergunta.

A reação de Baekhyun, no entanto, correspondeu apenas ao primeiro sentido da pergunta, em que ela era usada de modo retórico e irônico. Então ele riu, mas sem humor nenhum, cessando os passos ao chegarem em frente a casa do Park.

— Não acha que sou eu quem deveria te fazer esse tipo de pergunta? —  Ele deu alguns passos a frente, com as mãos dentro do bolso de moletom preto que usava e os cabelos castanhos de lado, sem atrapalhar sua visão.

Apesar da visão bonita, Chanyeol não pôde reagir diferente senão confuso com aquela petulância. Ao que sabia, não havia feito nada de errado com o Byun.

— Ah é? E por qual motivo? — perguntou, colocando os cabelos negros para trás. Mas antes que Baekhyun pudesse respondê-lo, interrompeu-o com uma risada assoprada, claramente sarcástica. — Por acaso fui eu quem escondeu do melhor amigo sobre uma suposta garota perfeita por sei lá quantos meses?

Assim que ouviu a fala de Chanyeol, o Byun riu, incrédulo com o que ouvia. Apesar da vontade imensa de desmentir aquilo e fazer o Park engolir todas aquelas palavras, o fato daquilo soar hipócrita ao ver de Baekhyun falou mais alto. Afinal, era ele quem estava escondendo sobre as várias pessoas com quem acabava nos  _ amassos. _

— Não acha hipócrita reclamar de mim quando é você quem nunca me conta sobre todos os seus  _ amassos? —  _ Cuspiu as palavras com desprezo, talvez pelo fato daquilo ainda irritá-lo.

— Você sempre soube que eu beijo casualmente, não tem essa desculpa Baekhyun. E outra, eu não vou ficar contando pra você sempre que eu for sair com alguém né. Se liga.

— Então por qual motivo você acha que  _ eu  _ deveria te contar sobre com quem eu estou saindo? — Baekhyun tinha parcial razão no que dizia, e Chanyeol sabia disso. No entanto, os argumentos que ele poderia usar para refutar àquelas respostas se resumiram a revelação daqueles sentimentos que mais cedo, ele jurou não revelar, para o bem do próprio Baekhyun e da tal Chaewon.

Droga, queria tanto ser essa tal Chaewon.

— Porque... — O Park estava prestes a dizer algo que os levasse à trégua, pelo fato de simplesmente não gostar de brigar com Baekhyun, mas foi brutalmente interrompido pelo coreano.

— Você acha que só você pode ser  _ galã _ , é? — O Byun trouxe novamente o discurso da mesa do refeitório, o que não fez o mínimo sentido para Chanyeol. — Acha que só você pode ter alguém que você gosta correspondendo o seu sentimento?

_ Não, ele não podia. E era exatamente por isso que Chanyeol estava frustrado. _

— Como se você entendesse bem disso, né Baekhyun? — O Park soltou num tom sarcástico, sorrindo de maneira falsa. Baekhyun sabia que ele só fazia aquilo para disfarçar o que ele realmente sentia, mas ele não conseguiu sentir algo diferente de raiva ao ver aquela expressão debochada. — Até ontem você nem gostava que eu te lembrasse que você nunca beijou ninguém. Aí hoje você vem com essa história de _ galãzinho _ ? Ah me faça o favor.

E aquilo tocou na ferida de Baekhyun de uma forma inexplicavelmente dolorosa, de modo que Chanyeol se arrependeu logo em seguida de ter falado daquele jeito.

— E o que você tem a ver com isso, hein? Desde quando você se importa com as bocas que eu beijo ou com a minha vida amorosa? — Baekhyun soltou, com o punho cerrado enquanto encarava o Park de maneira severa. — Você achou mesmo que eu seria para sempre o encalhado do grupo para você não ficar sozinho nessa de solteiro? Pois achou errado, porque pasme Park Chanyeol: Eu não sou como você.

E mesmo que para Baekhyun aquilo remetesse ao fato de Chanyeol ser do tipo que beija casualmente, aquelas últimas palavras acertaram o peito de Chanyeol de maneira totalmente diferente, num quase corte de adaga. Se Baekhyun apenas soubesse o motivo de tudo aquilo, ele definitivamente não teria falado aquilo.

Definitivamente, Baekhyun nunca seria covarde como Chanyeol, e era por isso que agora, ele estava com uma garota linda, enquanto Chanyeol estava fadado e sofrer sozinho por aquele amor platônico.

_ Se ele só pudesse ter feito diferente... _

— Baekhyun… —  após respirar fundo, o amigo murmurou, segurando o que ele acreditava ser um choro. Quando sua mãe disse que o amor sufocava, ele realmente não pensou que seria daquele jeito.

— Não, sem essa de  _ Baekhyun _ , agora você vai ouvi…

— Baekhyun, _ dá pra você calar essa boca? _ — ele o cortou antes que o Byun pudesse completar a frase e continuar aquela discussão ridícula, suspendendo o rosto para si numa clara expressão enfurecida, os olhos sutilmente lacrimejantes. Chanyeol odiava se mostrar fraco e, por isso, sempre mostrava um rosto sério ou bravo quando estava triste.

E Baekhyun sabia daquilo.

Sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, o Park simplesmente se virou para o quintal de sua casa e, depois de destrancar a porta, adentrou o cômodo, batendo a porta na cara de Baekhyun sem nem se despedir. Ele subiu as escadas às pressas e, assim que trancou a porta de seu quarto, deixou que algumas lágrimas tímidas escorressem sobre seu rosto. Chanyeol odiava chorar, mas naquela noite, foi a única coisa que fez, pois sabia que era o único jeito de tirar de si aquela sensação de sufoco.

E enquanto seu rosto ficava completamente molhado, Chanyeol desejou com tudo de si, com toda sinceridade que podia encontrar na bagunça que seu coração partido estava; desejou ser Chaewon, e ter o amor de Baekhyun apenas para si

Mas talvez ele não teria colocado tanta força nos seus desejos se soubesse o caos que estava prestes a tomar conta de sua vida

⧬

Chanyeol não soube quando conseguiu, enfim, pegar no sono. Mas sabia que chorou, e muito; prova disso era a dor de cabeça que sentiu imediatamente quando seu corpo começou a despertar na manhã seguinte. O som estridente do despertador era tão incômodo que podia jurar que estava de ressaca, isto é, se tivesse bebido. O problema era que sequer possuía idade suficiente para isso, o que tornava aquela sensação extremamente frustrante.

Seria melhor acordar enjoado pela ressaca, do que por ter chorado a noite inteira.

O som do despertador, além de estridente, parecia um tanto mais irritante naquela manhã. Ainda sem coragem para abrir os olhos, esticou a mão e tentou pressionar o botão que desligava aquele aparelho, acertando a superfície de madeira um par de vezes antes de realmente desligar aquilo.

— Que desânimo… — disse, sem perceber que havia algo de errado em sua voz, mesmo que parecesse normal rouca. Ainda com os olhos fechados e aquela dor de cabeça insuportável atingindo sua nuca, ergueu o corpo de uma vez e sentou-se na cama rapidamente, sentindo uma tontura um tanto estranha. Mas por algum motivo, ela não era a única coisa estranha ali.

Quando se endireitou no colchão, notou algo liso pousar em seus ombros. Sem entender, colocou a mão ali, concluindo depois de alguns segundos que aquilo era cabelo.

_ Seu _ cabelo.

Confuso, abriu os olhos rapidamente e, num ato rápido, observou o redor. Seu quarto, apesar de ter as mesmas cores de sempre, não tinha mais aquele monte de revista em quadrinhos de super heróis e tampouco, o skate que sempre deixava perto à porta. Em sua visão, não via nenhuma bola de basquete, nem as bermudas que costumava jogar de qualquer jeito no chão. Daquela vez, seu quarto estava arrumado.

Mas ele não se lembrava de tê-lo arrumado na noite anterior.

Então, voltou a atenção àquilo que o intrigara no começo daquela manhã: seu cabelo. Ao colocar a mão sobre os fios lisos e macios e notar que eles iam até seu ombro, viu-se sem palavras. Não se lembrava de ter cabelos lisos daquele jeito e tampouco…

_ Peitos? _

_ — AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH—  _ Uma voz fina e estridente saiu assim que abriu a boca, boca esta que, assim que soltou aquele som alto, cobriu com a mão imediatamente.

_ Espera, aquela era a sua voz? _

— Chaewon! Que barulheira é essa? — Yoora, que sua irmã mais velha até onde Chanyeol sabia, chamou sua atenção assim que abriu a porta do quarto, com uma expressão irritada no rosto.

Calma,  _ Chaewon? _

— Yoora!? — Sua voz saiu trêmula. Os fios negros que iam até os ombros completamente descabelados e os olhos ainda grandes, encarando a irmã num pedido de socorro. — O que é isso? Uma pegadinha? Por que diabos eu tenho peitos? 

E a mais velha só respondeu-lhe com um franzir de cenho, tão confusa quanto o próprio “Chanyeol.” Pela expressão no rosto da irmã, Chanyeol sabia: ela não estava mentindo. Estava confusa de verdade.

— ...olha Chaewon, eu também preferia não ter peitos, mas não há o que possamos fazer a respeito . —  a irmã respondeu sinceramente, virando o rosto para fora do quarto quando uma voz familiar chamou por ela. — Não, mãe! Não era nada!

Então a primogênita se virou para — _ o irmão _ — a irmã e suspirou, como se aquele tipo de cena já tivesse acontecido alguma outra vez. 

— Por que tava gritando? É a  _ TPM _ ?

— Que  _ TPM _ ? — A caçula devolveu a pergunta, com o cenho franzido . — Desde quando eu tenho isso, Yoora?

— É, deve ser isso. — Concluiu, retirando o rosto da porta para voltar para o andar de baixo da casa. — E desce logo senão você vai se atrasar! —  gritou após deixar o Park sozinho, com todas aquelas perguntas e cabelos sedosos.

Chanyeol tinha várias perguntas sem respostas e várias novas características que, definitivamente, não sabia de onde haviam vindo. Respirou fundo, enterrou o rosto entre as palmas e tentou se acalmar, visto que gritar por aí faria com que ele fosse taxado com ‘TPM,’ — sigla que ele nem sequer sabia o significado.

Certo, ele tinha cabelos longos, peitos e uma voz fina, e aquilo só poderia significar uma coisa.

— Isso só pode ser brincadeira… — disse retirando as mãos do rosto e saindo aos tropeços da cama para o banheiro de seu quarto, onde tirou a prova viva de que, da noite pro dia, havia virado uma garota.

Quando forçou a vista e encarou melhor seu reflexo no espelho, quase tropeçou para trás com a surpresa. Apesar de estar completamente descabelada e com os olhos ainda sutilmente inchados, Chanyeol era linda. Seus olhos continuavam grandes e característicos de ‘Park Chanyeol,’ mas o resto de seu corpo estava totalmente diferente. Seu rosto agora era fino e bastante feminino, quase como se agora correspondesse a idealização que tiveram da menina por quem Baekhyun estava apaixonado.

Ah, Baekhyun.

Ainda que a cabeça doesse, lembrava-se bem da briga feia que havia tido com o melhor amigo na noite anterior. Instantaneamente, sentiu mais uma pontada na cabeça, como se fosse um lembrete do porquê de ter chorado tanto na noite anterior. Aquela lembrança, no entanto, não deixava sua cabeça menos confusa. Afinal, qual era a ligação daquela lembrança com a situação atual?

_ — Chaewon, _ vem tomar café da manhã! — A voz da mãe a chamou mais uma vez, fazendo com que sem querer, Chanyeol ligasse os pontos.

_ Chaewon. _

Havia desejado ser Chaewon, a veterana pela qual Baekhyun estava apaixonado.

Todavia, havia acordado em sua casa, em meio aos seus familiares. Era como se tivesse acordado numa linha de tempo em que havia nascido menina e apenas isso. Se toda aquela aparência fosse mesmo resultado do desejo da noite anterior, não deveria ter trocado de corpo com a tal menina e, consequentemente, acordado em um lugar diferente?

Eram diversas perguntas, todas sem respostas. Se aquilo fosse brincadeirinha de alguma criatura mágica daqueles filmes da _ Disney,  _ o Park com certeza passaria a assistir apenas filmes da _ Dreamworks  _ assim que voltasse ao normal.

Quando  _ Chaewon  _ chegou à escola, tudo parecia  _ estranhamente _ normal.

Os garotos do time de beisebol ainda eram os mesmos os quais se lembrava _ quando Chanyeol.  _ O clube de música continuava com os mesmos integrantes assim como aquela panelinha de nerds que sempre andava junto, independente se era época de olimpíadas ou não.

Era como se o fato dele ser menina agora fosse a única coisa diferente ali, pois todos a cumprimentavam do mesmo jeito que cumprimentavam Chanyeol, com exceção de alguns garotos ali e outras garotas para lá, que antes sorriam de maneira provocativa  _ ao Park _ , mas agora faziam uma cara bem feia para _ a Park. _

Sentia-se na vida de outra pessoa.

Entretanto, quando viu seu usual grupo de amigos foi inevitável que corresse para lá, na esperança que eles o reconhecesse assim como os pais o reconheciam — pois mesmo que agora tivesse aquele nome diferente, aquela ainda parecia ser a sua vida. Desse modo, ela ajeitou o blazer — o qual ainda não havia se acostumado pelo fato de apertar o busto, coisa pela qual ele nunca passou quando garoto — e foi correndo na direção de Jongin e Jongdae, que conversavam próximos aos armários.

— Jongin! Jongd- — Ela tentou chamá-los em voz alta quando foi ‘raptada’ por alguém, que cobriu sua boca e a puxou por trás.

— Ei, Chaewon, você tá doida? —  Uma voz que nunca havia ouvido antes soou atrás de si, provavelmente da pessoa que a segurava. — Já se esqueceu que agora o Jongin namora a Seulgi?

E Chanyeol sabia disso. Obviamente sabia. Afinal,  _ tinha _ como não saber quando o Kim ficou falando sobre ela por dois meses inteiros antes de criar coragem de chamá-la pra sair?

Então, quando a mão soltou Chaewon, ela se virou para ver quem era e se surpreendeu em ver Seungwan, uma das meninas do clube de música com quem havia ficado ano passado. 

— Seungwan? —  A voz de Chaewon soou baixa, recebendo um concordar hesitante da Son.

— ...Sim?

— O que você tá fazendo aqui? — questionou, sendo surpreendida por outra mão a pousar sobre seu ombro, dessa vez de alguém mais alta.

— Estávamos te procurando, doida . — Sooyoung disse com um sorriso, enquanto uma outra garota a acompanhava. — E aproveitamos para impedir que você cometesse um grande erro.

— E coloca grande nisso. — Seungwan concordou, com um suspiro aliviado.

A Park, porém, observava as três com uma expressão confusa estampada no rosto. Primeiro: por que todas ali agiam como se fossem suas melhores amigas? E segundo: por que diabos ela não poderia ir falar com os seus _ verdadeiros _ melhores amigos?

— Por que  _ erro _ ? — perguntou, curiosa. A verdade é que pretendia ir atrás dele assim que suas ‘amigas’ a dispensarem.

— Porque ele está na lista de garotos que não devemos chegar perto . — respondeu, logo notando a expressão pouco convencida de Chaewon e então, complementando: — Porque ele é namorado da Seulgi, Chaewon. Por acaso você se tornou algum tipo de talarica, é?

— Que? Não! — exclamou, quase ofendida. Nunca havia sequer cogitado ficar com Jongin como homem, quem dirá como mulher. — Credo, eu sou o melhor amigo dele!

Então as duas amigas se entreolharam e franziram o cenho, deixando Chanyeol confuso.

— Desde quando vocês são amigos, mana? — Sooyoung indagou, com a sobrancelha franzida como se realmente não entendesse uma palavra do que Chaewon estava dizendo. — Até onde eu sei, vocês já ficaram, mas só isso. Você mesma disse que ele era muito hétero top pra você.

E Chanyeol, sem memória nenhuma daquele relato, resolveu que aquilo já era demais. Precisava dizer a verdade ou senão enlouqueceria.

— Olha, eu sei que é estranho ouvir isso… Mas eu sou o Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Entendeu? Melhor amigo de Kim Jongin, Kim Jongdae e Byun Baekhyun, membro do clube de música. Se lembram?

Olhou esperançoso para as duas, mas diferente do que esperava, recebeu apenas dois olhares confusos.

— Amiga… você tá bem? Ou você tá treinando pra mais alguma peça estranha do clube de teatro de novo? — Seungwan questionou, colocando a mão sobre seu ombro.

— Não, eu tô falando sério. Eu…

— Chae, não tem nenhum Chanyeol na escola . — Sooyoung disse, com o cenho franzido. — Você quer que a gente te leve pra enfermaria?

A mente de Chanyeol, ao ouvir aquilo, entrou em pane. Então ele não existia naquele universo? Ótimo, a cada segundo as coisas ficavam piores e agora ele nem tinha por onde começar a procurar ajuda para conseguir seu corpo de volta.

— Ha. Que ótimo. Agora eu não existo mais . — E la disse irritada, descansando o rosto sobre as palmas enquanto tentava processar toda aquela nova informação. O universo só poderia estar de brincadeira com a sua cara.

— ...Amiga, você tá bem? É e TPM? Calma, a gente só tá tentando te ajudar… — Seungwan disse, prestes a passar a mão sobre os fios macios da Park. 

— Mas que _ inferno _ , eu não tô de TPM! —  ela disse antes de enfim, sair dali, decidindo que não veria as aulas daquele dia. Não quando não suportava mais um segundo naquele corpo que não o pertencia, tal qual a vida e círculos de amizades que não fazia a mínima ideia de como eram, funcionam ou agiam. Precisava de um tempo sozinho para processar aquilo.

Chanyeol só queria seu corpo de volta.

⧬

Voltar para casa estava longe de cogitação. Sentia-se perdido, ou melhor dizendo,  _ perdida.  _ Quem a palavra certa fosse confusa, desorientada, completamente atordoada. Além de lidar com um novo corpo, também teria que lidar com um grupo de garotas que, aparentemente, possuíam uma lista de regras sem nexo algum? Elas eram complicadas demais, estava acostumado com seu grupo de amigos onde a única regra era se reunir no refeitório para jogar conversa fora. Desejava apenas encostar em qualquer parede e chorar de medo e frustração, mas da última vez que fez aquilo, acordou com seios consideravelmente grandes e uma dor de cabeça insuportável.

Também não queria ter que inventar uma desculpa qualquer aos seus pais para justificar a razão de voltar tão cedo. O que diria a eles? Que estava se sentindo estranha? Sentindo que aquele corpo não era o seu? Que aquela  _ vida  _ não era sua, para quando dizer seu verdadeiro nome, eles fizessem aquela cara de quem acabou de ouvir algo em grego? Já imaginava sua mãe contorcendo todo o rosto como todos fizeram o dia inteiro, e questionando baixinho:  _ filha, você está de TPM? _

Se ouvisse aquilo mais uma vez, jurava que entraria em colapso. O que diabos era estar de TPM?! E o que aquilo tinha a ver com ter acordado no corpo de uma garota que seu melhor amigo era apaixonado?

Bufou irritado enquanto chutava uma pedrinha que apareceu pelo caminho. Precisava voltar ao normal, mas como?

— Que merda… — resmungou sozinho, erguendo o rosto até encarar o céu azul, livre de nuvens. Não sabia se um deus realmente existia acima daquilo tudo, mas quais as chances de existir e ele estar brincando consigo? Se divertindo a suas custas!

Desceu o olhar, encarando o corpo novo que carregava.  _ Estranho.  _ Olhar para baixo e ver aquele volume no seu busto era bizarro.  _ Nem para ser um peitoral musculoso!  _ Sabia que qualquer garoto no seu lugar adoraria aquilo; ótima oportunidade para explorar um corpo feminino e conhecer tudo que havia nele sem ter vergonha alguma. No entanto, tinha que admitir: aquela ideia soava bem melhor em uma teoria hipotética, porque na prática… Não queria nem encarar as próprias mãos e ver o quão delicadas eram.

E pensando nisso, as encarou. Pelo menos as unhas eram bem feitas.

Seguiu andando completamente despreocupado com o rumo que tomava, já nem sabendo onde realmente estava. Longe da escola, isso era certo, e o leve incômodo que surgia nos seus pés só mostrava que não aguentava mais andar. Por isso decidiu parar e atravessar a rua tranquila até uma pequena praça, já avistando um banco de madeira sobre a calçada. Ali deixou o corpo cair cansado, jogando a mochila pesada ao seu lado.

A peça era cheia de  _ bugigangas. _ Bottons de cantores, grupos musicais e desenhos. Tinha até um chaveiro de coelhinho pendurado em um zíper. Por onde andava, aquela tralha toda chacoalhava, parecia mais um vendedor ambulante do que um adolescente qualquer.

— Fala sério… — sussurrou sozinho, esfregando uma mão sobre o rosto.

No fundo, ainda carregava a esperança daquilo ser um sonho. Ou melhor, um pesadelo. Um daqueles bem reais, onde você acorda suando da cabeça aos pés e precisa de longos minutos para se recompor. Com sorte abriria os olhos em breve, não lembraria nem metade daquilo tudo e ainda teria seu amado corpo de volta.

O corpo, o nome, os amigos. E nada de TPM.

O problema é que não parecia estar nada perto de acordar. Sua mente trabalhava de forma real demais para ser apenas uma ilusão do seu subconsciente. O toque das  _ amigas _ mais cedo foram bem nítidos, a voz delas, tudo! Tão real que se lembrava perfeitamente do que Sooyoung disse:  _ — Até onde eu sei, vocês já ficaram. _

_ Vocês… _ Ele e Jongin?!

— Puta que pariu! — praticamente gritou ao curvar o corpo e esconder o rosto entre as mãos, os cotovelos apoiados sobre os joelhos. — Não acredito que beijei o Jongin… O Jongin, cara!

Afastou as palmas e encarou o outro lado da rua deserta. Sua feição contorcida mostrava o quão frustrada e indignada estava com toda aquela situação. Tudo bem que, como Chanyeol, havia beijado uma quantidade considerável de alunos na sua escola. Só que seu melhor amigo já era demais. Mas… se Chaewon era a garota  _ do Baekhyun, _ como havia ficado com Jongin? Por Deus, aquele novo mundo era tão complicado de se viver…

— Eu sei que desejei essa droga, mas não foi tão literal assim! — declarou irritado, como se algo maior pudesse escutá-lo . — O que eu preciso fazer pra voltar ao normal? Eu faço qualquer coisa!

— Está falando sozinha, mocinha?

Chanyeol pulou de susto quando uma voz masculina interrompeu seu diálogo — ou monólogo. Ao olhar para o lado, percebeu um homem de costas para si, o que fez seu rosto ferver no mesmo instante. Não fazia ideia de quanto tempo ele estava ali, o que era ótimo: além de ser uma garota, agora seria uma garota maluca que conversa sozinha.

— Hã… — pigarreou — Achei que eu estava sozinho...  _ Sozinha! —  _ corrigiu rápido . — Desculpe.

— Tudo bem, falar sozinho faz bem às vezes.

Ele sequer olhava para trás, o que deixava o Park levemente receoso. Ao que parecia, tinha encontrado alguém mais louco ainda. Esticou o pescoço tentando ver o que ele fazia no poste de luz, notando que carregava uma bolsa lotada de panfletos e uma lata toda suja que estava apoiada no chão.

— Você estava falando de ter beijado um rapaz, problemas no amor? — questionou animado, mas Chanyeol não fez a menor questão de responder. O homem jogou algo dentro da lata, o que o garoto identificou como um pincel, e então o viu se curvar e pegar a alça do metal, finalmente se virando.

O desconhecido não disse mais nada, apenas lançou uma piscadela ao passar na sua frente, caminhando na direção que Park tinha vindo. O menino o acompanhou afastar-se com o olhar, e só quando o viu longe que virou o rosto outra vez, encarando o poste. Não muito alto, um papel laranja estava colado escorrendo o excesso de cola ainda fresca.

_ "Trago a pessoa amada em sete dias _

_ Resolvo problemas amorosos e financeiros _

_ Tarot, búzios e runas _

_ Mãe Choi. Endereço..." _

Estreitou o olhar para o pequeno cartaz. Que tipo de brincadeira estavam fazendo consigo? Era para aquilo ser uma espécie de  _ ajuda? _ Como se uma mulher qualquer metida a cartinhas mágicas fosse solucionar aquela onde de problemas em que havia se enfiado da noite para o dia. Revirou os olhos e recostou no banco outra vez. Disse que faria qualquer coisa, mas isso não incluía se meter com aquele tipo de maluquice, muito menos com uma charlatona que certamente não faria era nada. Afinal, ela trazia a pessoa amada em sete dias, não o corpo amado.

Fechou os olhos por um breve momento, respirando fundo algumas vezes na tentativa de acalmar sua mente e buscar uma solução mais real e menos perigosa. Uma solução que fizesse toda aquela cabeleira sumir, porque porra, não aguentava mais engolir cabelo a cada vez que uma rajada de vento batia! O que era o caso naquele exato momento. Cuspia e afastava os fios longos do rosto, amaldiçoando mentalmente a ventania que passava de repente.

No poste, o papel aos poucos se soltava, chamando novamente a atenção de Chanyeol. O garoto o observou descolar e planar no ar conforme o vento soprava. E apesar de pensar “ _ coitado daquele rapaz, gastou cola à toa,” _ era inevitável estranhar o fato daquele folheto rolar na sua direção e pousar precisamente a poucos passos de distância.

O vento parou, e o papel laranja todo embolado na própria cola estava virado na sua direção, sendo possível ler apenas a última linha: o endereço completo daquela tal de  _ mãe Choi. _

Chanyeol pressionou as mãos sobre os joelhos. Faria qualquer coisa  _ mesmo? _

⧬

Quando saiu da estação de metrô e colocou os pés na calçada, fez inúmeros cálculos mentais de quantas coisas poderia ter comprado para comer na rua com o que gastou na passagem até ali. Como de costume, não conseguiu chegar a um resultado exato enquanto sentia-se tão pressionado, mas sabia que teria sido um investimento muito melhor do que estava fazendo.

Tudo que tinha em mãos era um pedaço rasgado do folheto indicando o endereço da mulher, e um direcionamento do  _ Google Maps  _ que dizia ser a duas ruas depois da estação. Não queria arriscar perguntar para alguém e ganhar olhares desconfiados do motivo de uma adolescente querer ir até uma cartomante especializada em amarração de amor e, por isso, se conformou com o pouco que tinha — mesmo que deixasse tudo mais difícil.

Todavia, não foi preciso procurar muito depois de virar na rua que a tela do celular indicava, pois entre estabelecimentos simples e comuns, um em especial se encontrava em destaque, possuindo uma vitrine enorme abarrotada de utensílios exóticos. Chanyeol sequer sabia identificar o que aquelas criaturinhas com chapéu eram.  _ Bruxos? Gnomos? Gnomos bruxos? _ Ao lado, o portão estreito de grades brancas possibilitavam olhar para dentro do local, mas ainda assim não conseguia enxergar nada do interior do está estabelecimento. Tudo estava escuro, parecia até mesmo fechado. E com sorte, realmente estaria.

— O-Oi? — chamou, receoso ao parar em frente — Dona…  _ Choi? _ Tem alguém aí?! — Criou coragem para aumentar o tom e, assim que apoiou a mão na grade, o portão rangeu ao abrir.

Um calafrio correu por sua espinha com aquele som incômodo, mas mesmo assim não hesitou em afastar todo o portão com as mãos delicadas que tinha em posse, atrevendo-se a entrar sem qualquer convite. Então, caminhou por um corredor igualmente estreito, até passar por uma cortina de tiras de alguma folhagem desconhecida e adentrar um cômodo pouquíssimo iluminado. O cheiro do ambiente era adocicado, e o Park julgou que aquele aroma vinha da fumaça que tomava todo o local. O único som que ecoava era o de água correndo, caindo tranquila pela pequena fonte de bambus sobre uma prateleira.

Pensou que ainda dava tempo de sair dali quando uma voz anunciou de surpresa:

— Pode entrar, querido.

Chaewon olhou na direção do chamado, vendo outra cortina semelhante a que passou, levando a um segundo cômodo. Umedeceu os lábios secos e então, respirou fundo, reunindo o resto da sua coragem para caminhar até lá e afastar as folhas com as mãos, encontrando um cômodo mais iluminado e uma mesa no centro com duas cadeiras. E foi aí que a viu: uma delas estava ocupada por uma mulher de aparência jovem, cabelos negros caindo sobre os ombros e uma bandana sobre a cabeça.

— Hã… Desculpa, eu estava..-

— Perdido? — A mulher completou rapidamente, embaralhando algumas cartas na mão. Riu baixo e negou com a cabeça antes de prosseguir: — Eu estava te esperando. Sente-se.

Vendo que não tinha escapatória, forçou um pequeno sorriso no rosto e sentou-se em frente a mulher, deixando a mochila apoiada entre os pés.

— Agora diga-me,  _ querido. _ — ela prosseguiu — O realmente te trouxe aqui?

Park pensou mais um pouco. Em algum lugar ainda racional dentro dele, uma voz dizia que contar sua vida para uma desconhecida metida a magia não era lá um exemplo de segurança. Se no fim daquela consulta fosse extorquido, consideraria a cereja do bolo daquela maré absurda de má sorte que chegou de repente, decidida que seria uma ótima ideia arrastar Chanyeol até a beirada da loucura.

Forçou um sorriso surgir no rosto e respondeu curto e direto:

— Nada demais. Só fiquei chateado com um amigo, não sei onde estava com a cabeça de vir aqui.

— Oh, sim…  _ Claro. — _ Com o baralho deixado de canto, a mulher esticou ambas as mãos sobre a mesa — Então me dê sua mão, deixe-me vê-las — pediu, e notando o descontento nas feições do garoto, completou: — Medo do que eu possa ver? Não era  _ nada demais? _

Choi arqueou uma sobrancelha, e sentindo-se desafiado, Chanyeol recobrou a postura e estendeu as mãos sobre as da mulher, que imediatamente passou a analisá-las, alisando lentamente as palmas com os polegares.

— Você tem duas linhas da vida — ela murmurou — sendo que uma surgiu com o tempo. A principal se dividiu, vê? — E Chanyeol esticou o pescoço para tentar enxergar melhor, mas tudo que viu foi a mulher alisar a pequena linha que cruzava sua palma. Nada de diferente, nada muito impressionante, apanas uma característica que  _ todo mundo _ tem.

Revirou os olhos, viu ali que tudo aquilo seria uma perda de tempo.

— Olha, eu realm…- — Seu objetivo era puxar a mão e ir embora, mas parou no meio da frase quando notou o quão forte foi segurado.

— Ele está perto, garoto — avisou, dando duas batidas leves sobre a palma dele antes de largá-la.

— _ Ele? _ — repetiu o sujeito da oração da cartomante, claramente confuso. — Quem?

— Seu guia espiritual.

Chanyeol olhou ao redor, mas não viu ninguém.

— Acho que a senhora está enganada, isso sim.

— Você acha? — indagou, e sem esperar uma resposta, abriu as cartas em um leque sobre a mesa — Pegue três cartas.

Novamente, Chanyeol olhou ao redor, inconscientemente buscando algo que o salvasse daquela situação que ele mesmo tinha se metido. E pelo visto a forma mais rápida de resolver isso era fazendo logo o que tinha que fazer. Escolheu três cartas aleatórias e entregou para a mulher, que as posicionou lado a lado, ainda viradas para baixo.

A primeira carta foi exposta. De onde estava, não identificou que desenho era — não que fosse fazer alguma diferença na sua mente — mas diferente de si, a mulher em sua frente parecia saber muito bem o que aquele conjunto de traços significava.

— Vejo aqui que você era alguém com muitas pessoas por perto. Você dificilmente estava sozinho, mas isso não parecia que era algo muito… Satisfatório. — comentou. O Park carregava uma feição desinteressada. — Você precisava apenas de  _ uma pessoa _ para se sentir completo.

Certo, aquilo sim chamou sua atenção. Ainda assim, não esboçou qualquer reação, não queria dar tanta confiança assim.

— Às vezes nos acomodamos na nossa zona de conforto e não vemos o tempo passar, não é?

Chanyeol não respondeu, mas engoliu em seco quando a segunda carta virou e a cartomante arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Oh…

— O quê? — questionou curioso.

— Vejo muita bagunça na sua vida, garoto. Muita confusão dentro de você e da sua mente!

— Você diz isso para todos os adolescentes que sentam aqui, é?

— Não, não, não. — respondeu rápido, fazendo um sinal de negação com o indicador erguido — Sua bagunça vai muito além de uma simples puberdade. Muito além.

— Ah, vai? — O garoto apoiou os braços sobre a mesa, fingindo interesse — E o que é?  _ TPM? _

A pergunta fez Choi rir. Ela não parecia se abalar com a descrença de Chanyeol, então o rapaz concluiu que ela devia ser acostumada a lidar com situações assim.

— É tempo de turbulências. Nem tudo é como queremos, como desejamos! E quando é, não estamos satisfeitos.

Ao ouvir tal insinuação, sentiu uma leve pontada no peito. Bem que poderia ser infarto, mas era apenas seu eu interior se ofendendo com aquela observação.  _ Ora, quem ela pensava que era para dizer aquilo?! Ela nem sabia de nada da sua vida! _

— Algumas vezes subestimamos o poder das palavras, mas elas possuem muito mais forças do que imaginamos.

— Olha, eu não sei que tipo de coisa você está fazendo com essas cartas mas não tem graç-

Totalmente ignorada pela cartomante, então, a terceira e última carta foi virada. Dessa vez, a Choi a ergueu no ar virada para a garota a sua frente. Park viu duas pessoas abraçadas, um cupido sobrevoando e muitas flores ao redor.

_ — Os Enamorados. —  _ ela disse séria. E por um segundo, o Park sentiu a energia do ambiente vacilar.

Chanyeol arregalou os olhos. Aquilo era algo romântico, certo? Só podia ser! Será que ela falaria de Baekhyun? Ou ainda melhor: sobre  _ Charwon e Baekhyun! Aquela pequena suposição fez com que um fio de esperança surgisse dentro de si.  _ Seria perfeito se ela realmente trouxesse as respostas de todas as perguntas que vinham rondando Chanyeol desde que acordara àquela manhã.

— O que significa? — perguntou afobado, arrancando um sorriso de canto da taróloga.

— Significa que você tem escolhas para fazer. Escolhas bem específicas. — explicou e ajeitou a carta na mesa — Você precisa manter a calma, prudência é essencial. E assim encontrará a solução. Mas…

— Mas?

— Quando nos perdemos em bagunça, é comum não saber por onde começar — explicou, se calando por alguns segundos quando fechou os olhos. Ela assentia sozinha, e gesticulava com a palma erguida próxima a orelha, como se incentivasse alguém a continuar falando.  _ Bizarro,  _ era só o que Chaewon pensava. — Sim, sim… O início não veio com um despertar. Ele é antigo,  _ garoto.  _ Para solucionar esse problema, você precisa solucionar um problema anterior.

Chanyeol estava decepcionado. Olhou para a carta de ponta cabeça para si e esperou por mais, mas a mulher parecia ter finalizado.

— Só isso? — Apressou — Mais nada? Enamorar é de namoro, o que tem a ver com decisão??

—  _ Os Enamorados _ não significa, exatamente, um namoro. Não em todos os casos — Choi ajeitou as cartas no baralho novamente e apontou para a parede ao lado, indicando o mesmo cartaz que Chanyeol viu no poste. — Mas se está querendo alguém… Sete dias ou seu dinheiro de volta.

E com a piscadela sugestiva da mulher, Chanyeol puxou com raiva sua mochila do chão.  _ Era só o que lhe faltava! _

A volta para casa foi ainda pior do que a ida. O metrô estava lotado e o único banco livre que encontrou quando entrou foi justamente o preferencial. Por isso decidiu sentar ali mesmo, abraçada com sua mochila em cima de seu colo. Cansada, deitou a cabeça na janela ao lado, mantendo os olhos fechados. Fingia dormir na esperança de não perder seu lugar caso algum velho entrasse no vagão.

Estava indo muito bem, obrigado. Até sentir uma movimentação ao seu lado; alguém levantou e outra pessoa sentou.

— Obrigada, muito obrigada — Uma voz trêmulada agradeceu, e depois o silêncio voltou. Mas para a surpresa de Chanyeol,  _ alguém _ tocou em sua perna, fazendo o garoto erguer o rosto imediatamente e ver a mão enrugada sobre seu joelho.

—  _ Ha-ham  _ — pigarreou baixo para chamar atenção dela, erguendo o olhar para a velha sentada ao lado. Ela tinha os cabelos um pouco acima dos ombros, completamente brancos e alinhados no corte. Seu rosto era bem cheio e o queixo grande, carregando um sorriso enorme. O primeiro pensamento de Chaewon era que havia encontrado o  _ Lord Farquaad _ da terceira idade em pleno metrô coreano.

— Está tão cheio, não é?

— É…? — Chanyeol a olhou, meio confuso com o fato dela estar puxando assunto consigo por nenhum motivo em específico. — Está sim.

— E você foi muito esperto fingindo que dormia pra garantir o lugar.

Apesar do comentário sutilmente ácido, a velha não pareceu se importar, realmente, com a falta de caráter da ação do Park, pois soltou uma risada sinistra com a observação. Chanyeol não soube como responder, não podia concordar com aquilo, se alguém ouvisse certamente lhe xingaria, então limitou-se a um sorriso sutil.

— Mas está tudo bem, eu já tive sua idade, querido. Às vezes precisamos descansar a cabeça um pouco, não é? — questionou, respirando fundo logo em seguida.

O Park assentiu calado novamente.  _ Perfeito,  _ era só isso que faltava: uma idosa querendo puxar assunto no transporte público lotado.— Mas se quer saber, na sua idade, o que bagunçava minha mente mesmo era… — Ela se aproximou mais para sussurrar: — garotos.

Aquilo sim fez o “menino” rir, achando até mesmo fofo da parte dela. O comentário até pareceu aliviar a tensão do desconhecido, então a senhora prosseguiu:

— Eu fantasiava muito. Gostava de deixar meu cabelo bem comprido, passava o dia inteiro na janela do meu quarto penteando ele. Eu tinha certeza que um dia meu príncipe encantado chegaria.

— E ele chegou? — Arriscou, não querendo agir como um adolescente emburrado.

— Chegou, muitos chegaram na verdade. Mas nenhum me agradava. Então eu pensei que ele não ia vir nunca, porque talvez ele fosse um sapo.

— Um… Sapo?

— Isso! Como nos contos de fada!

Chanyeol riu novamente e até se endireitou no banco.

— Então a senhora saiu beijando sapos para ver se algo acontecia?

Pensou que levaria uma bronca quando a velhinha virou espantada em sua direção, mas para sua surpresa — e alívio —, ela segredou:

— Se eu contar que quase beijei um, acredita em mim? — segredou, negando com a cabeça em seguida, como se mesmo depois de anos ainda estivesse indignada consigo mesma — Minha irmã começou estranhar que eu saía todas as noites, e me seguiu uma vez. Mas eu saía era pra caçar sapo! Era tão doidinha, querida… E aí quando eu consegui agarrar um! — Ela bateu palma, como se pegasse algo — Aquela uma me atrapalhou.  _ "O que pensa que está fazendo? Vou contar pra mamãe!" _

— E ela contou?

— Mas é claro. Não importa a época, irmãos nunca perdem a chance de encrencar o outro.

Realmente. Mesmo depois de crescido, Yoora vivia caçando bobagens para dedurá-lo aos pais.

— Mamãe ficou uma fera, foi a maior bronca da minha vida. Até hoje sou capaz de lembrar.... Mas sabe o que ela me disse?

— O quê?

— Que  _ eu _ era a sapa.

Chanyeol arqueou as sobrancelhas, aquilo soava um tanto rude ao seu ver. A bronca deve ter sido realmente feia. Esperando por uma continuação, a senhora apenas se levantou.

— O que ela quis dizer, foi que eu estava procurando uma solução em todo mundo, menos em mim mesma. — Ela encarou o rosto feminino de Chaewon com um sorriso, e por fora Chanyeol quase viu seus olhos adquirirem um leve contorno dourado. — Não havia como eu descobrir o meu príncipe apenas pela aparência. Você precisa beijar ele pra saber que ele é _ o cara.  _

E quando estava prestes a perguntar por que, exatamente, um simples beijo tinha o “poder” de mudar tudo, a porta do metrô abriu e a mulher saiu arrastada pela multidão, deixando o Park sozinho mais uma vez.

Sozinha, pegou-se pensando enquanto encarava a silhueta daquela mulher sair do metrô. O timbre da voz que conversava consigo era calma, semelhante à da cartomante que havia visitado a pouco. Apesar de não haver semelhança nenhuma entre a versão feminina e velha do Lord Farquaad e a mulher que trazia o amor em 7 dias, Chanyeol sentiu que, por algum motivo, as duas tinham alguma ligação. Ambos os diálogos haviam sido estranhamente confusos, mas não achou que aquela fosse a única semelhança entre as duas.

Ela pensou um pouco mais e, analisando a mão delicada que a cartomante havia ‘lido’ — ou seja lá o que tivesse visto nas linhas de sua palma — notou como seus dedos eram finos e a pele delicada. Por um momento, havia se esquecido que era uma garota. Afinal, ninguém o havia chamado de Chaewon depois que saira da escola.

Na verdade, ninguém o havia chamado por  _ “ela”  _ desde que havia saído da escola.

Percebendo tal fato, arregalou os olhos e se levantou rapidamente, colocando a mão sobre os bolsos afim de achar novamente o endereço e número da cartomante. No entanto, não havia nada em sua roupa, tampouco em sua mochila. Visto isso, optou por voltar a consultar a mulher que acabara de falar consigo, procurando-a com os olhos em meio a multidão que saía dali. Todavia, no momento em que ergueu seu corpo do assento para correr até a porta que estava quase se fechando, tropeçou e, no momento seguinte, ficou impossibilitada de sair do lugar devido a velocidade do metrô, que agia sobre seu corpo de modo tão condizente às Leis de Newton da escola que a Park quis socar a cara do Sr. Jung, professor daquela matéria horrorosa. Quando voltou a se equilibrar, as portas já haviam se fechado e o metrô se situava a quilômetros da estação. E era isso. Havia acabado de perder a única pessoa que ainda estava ao seu alcance.

— Ah, ótimo. — disse a si mesmo, sentando-se novamente sem rumo. — É isso então? Eu vou ter que ficar nesse corpo até achar a merda da solução?

Com a cabeça encostada no vidro do metrô enquanto observava uma criança sentada ao seu lado, a Park tentou extrair algo da conversa a pouco. Apesar de ter perdido a mulher de vista e o endereço da cartomante, ainda poderia retirar algo da conversa de a pouco, não poderia? Ela fechou os olhos, tentando pensar no que a cartomante havia dito para si, mas nada fazia muito sentido.

_ “Para solucionar esse problema, você precisa solucionar um problema anterior.” _

E que problemas tinha anteriormente? Sua paixão platônica impossível por Byun Baekhyun? Ah, fala sério. Aquela mulher só poderia estar de brincadeira consigo.

Jogou os pensamentos sobre a cartomante para longe, tentando pensar agora no que a versão feminina do vilão do Shrek havia falado para si.

_ “Eu estava procurando uma solução em todo mundo, menos em mim mesma.” _

Ah claro, então agora o problema era o próprio Chanyeol? E como ele poderia solucionar aquele problema se naquele corpo ele nem sequer _ tinha  _ os seus próprios problemas? Chanyeol agora se chamava Chaewon e sua vida se baseava em TPM, saias bonitas e letras caprichadas. Como que acharia seus problemas naquele corpo?

— Mamãe, eu quero ser a Tiana quando crescer! — Uma voz infantil interrompeu seus pensamentos, chamando sua atenção para o lado.

— Mas amor, porque a Tiana? Você gosta de beijar sapinhos, é? — A mãe respondeu com uma voz doce, pegando a criança que tinha uma pelúcia de sapinho em mãos.

— Não mãe! O sapo vira um príncipe quando ela beija ele! — Ela se justificou, trazendo novamente aquela questão dos sapos à mente da Park.

_ “Você precisa beijar ele pra saber que ele é o cara.“ _

E como num momento de epifania, os olhos de Chanyeol brilharam. Fazia o total sentido! O problema que precisava de solução era o BV de Baekhyun, e cabia a Chaewon tirá-lo dele para que enfim, se transformasse em príncipe — garoto — novamente. E por um momento, Chanyeol achou que aquilo seria bem fácil, comparando com o que havia imaginado ter que fazer para receber seu corpo de volta.

Ele só não se lembrava de um detalhe:

Não estava preparado para beijar Baekhyun.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Para uma melhor visualização da fem!Chanyeol, recomendo que você acesse esse link [aqui.](https://twitter.com/yusmileism/status/1289850105986551809?s=19%20%20rel=) Vi em algum lugar uma menina citando que essa integrante do I*ZONE parecia muito com ele nessas fotos, e foi nisso que me inspirei para escrever cada parte em que o _Chanyeol_ era _Chaewon._  
> 


End file.
